Don't Open It Until It's Over
by InnocentFighter
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio, it was the constant in Gilbert's life until World War Two hits he has to face one of his closest friends all the while figuring out the feeling he's been having. Complete for now.
1. A letter addressed to us

**Title: Don't open it until its over. **

**Full Summary. The BTT one of the constants in the Gilbert's life. But with another War brewing it looked like Prussia and France were going to be fighting each other. One of the few times in history. But Gilbert its also having a feeling that he can't describe. So what will happen to are three favorite BTT members. **

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm back into the Hetalia fandom. I recently returned to it and of course my favorites are the BTT or BFT depending on your preferences. I know I should work on my Avengers fics but I can't seem to get back into the mood, ah well. So I was thinking since France was in the allies and Prussia was in the axis what happened to the BTT friend dynamic. Human and Nation named used. So here it is. If someone else did something similar I'm sorry I don't mean to step on anyones toes, but if I did. Sorry. Disclaimer and then story all right with you all? Kay! See you at the bottom.**  
**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY ITS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. **

_Europe 1939._  
The trio of friends sat in silence. It wasn't their usual companionable silence this was a silence to be hated. Antonio shifted his gaze between his two best friends. He was still recovering from his recent civil war and he could tell Francis and Gilbert were only being civil for his benefit. In all of his years in knowing the two of them they had never been in a situation like this.  
There was world war one but all had been forgiven easily, they hadn't even entered war and tensions were already this high. Antonio prayed that this wouldn't end their friendship.  
Francis finally spoke up, but when he did his voice didn't have any of the usual flamboyancy. "Gil, you have to stop what your doing." He said gravely.  
Gilbert on the other hand looked at Francis in the eye and said with complete seriousness. "Its not my doing. I'm only following orders."  
Francis nodded. "You're a soldier Gil, but what you're doing isn't human."  
"Don't you think I know this. But what else can I do?" He asked Francis challenge in his voice.  
Saying nothing Francis looked at one of his best friends sadly. "You can try and stop it." He whispered quietly.  
"Its what the people want, Mein Fuhrer is giving them hope. How can I stop that?" Gilbert said bitterly, defeat evident. When Germany's new leader had taken over Gilbert had told Francis and Antonio everything. He was completely against to what he was doing to the nation and some of its people, but his brother had been ill since his defeat twenty years prior and had found some hope in the Fuhrer. Of course being West's older brother Prussia had readily agreed to ally. Only after the ink had barely begun to dry did he see the true face of the situation.  
France hadn't liked it and Prussia knew that, but as Francis and Gilbert they had tried to think of anything to change the situation of course they were soon distracted by the civil war in Spain, automatically trying to comfort the Spanish nation.  
But now that the war wasn't as big as it was the situation in Germany had gotten both better and worse. The economy was stabilizing but certain people were still getting treated horribly.  
Now France had heard new of an impending attack on Poland, one of his allies, and should Germany attack, he would've declared war on two nations, but he currently had Russia on his side. Plus whatever aid Prussia offered him.  
"Tell your boss to pull out of the treaty!" France suggested desperately.  
"I can't, Fuhrer Hitler would take it as treason and kill him. I can't do that Francis." Gilbert said.  
"Then, we have nothing more to discuss!" Francis snapped.  
Gilbert looked surprised as did Antonio. Antonio had never heard the anger in Francis's voice directed towards Gilbert or himself. He looked at Gilbert green eyes wide.  
Gilbert stood up looking straight at Francis. "Then I guess we don't." Gilbert gave him one last look before lowering his head and walking towards the door. "Goodbye." Was the last word that was said. It sounded so finale Antonio wondered if they would ever be able to have normal discussions like they used to or if they would even see the albino again.  
Francis watched the third member of their trio leave. He shook his head. "He just does't understand yet." He mumbled.  
Antonio looked at the blonde beside him. "Francis, don't you think that was a little harsh?"  
Francis looked at Antonio with eyes full of regret. "Yes, but if I'm right the next few years will test how strong this bond really goes."  
Looking back at the door where they had last seen the cocky albino the two friends felt something deeper was going to happen within the next few years.

_Europe 1940, Fall of France_

**France's side**  
The Germans had seized control of Paris. France looked around in despair at what had once been a beautiful part of the city. In front of him was none other than Germany himself. When France met the young German's eyes he saw the crazed glint in his eyes. He was in no position to be reasoned with.  
Looking around he didn't spot the usual Prussian blue uniform that his friend used to where. Instead he found the Nation of Prussia dressed up in the typical uniform of a Nazi officer. The crimson eyes remained blank and fixated on something in the distance.  
"France, you are now under my control." The blonde German said with authority.  
Honestly he couldn't disagree with the statement. He was at his captors mercy. He had learned that while he was in a PoW holding cell while waiting for the Army commanders to decided what to do with him. He knew there wasn't much chance for a last minute rescue. England was struggling on his own without having to plan a rescue for France. China was busy fight Japan and keeping them off of the main front as best as he could.  
"Are you ready to accept your penalty for fight against the Third Reich?" Germany asked even though it wasn't a question. He motioned for a gunman to step foreword and gave the order to fire when ready.  
Prussia finally spoke up though he spoke in German "Bruder ließ ihn leben. Ist es nicht besser, ihn zu demütigen, wie er mit dir gemacht? Ihn zu töte ließ ihn nicht zu sehen, was aus Ihrer großen Nation werden."  
Germany considered whatever had been said. Before nodding giving the order for the gunman to lower his weapon.  
"Return him to his cell. I want nothing more of him." Germany turned on his heel receiving the salute that was done by the lower ranking soldiers and Prussia himself. Two guards returned him to his cell.  
It was dark and damp. It wasn't a pleasant place to be but at least he wouldn't get killed by the air raids. He had been trying to figure out what Prussia had said to his younger brother.  
One thing was for certain; he owed Prussia one. Speak of the devil walking down the badly lit hallway of the prison was the albino himself.  
"Come to mix with the commoners?" France spat. Looking at Prussia with hate. He hated the Nation of Prussia. But not the man who bore the title. Gilbert was only following orders.  
Prussia gave him a cool look that wasn't ever shown on Gilbert's face. For a moment France was actually scared of the Albino, never being on the true receiving end of going against the Prussian. The look of contempt changed into something undefinable. He dug around in his jacket for something.  
Ah, he only saved me to finish me off himself. France thought, though it shocked him slightly.  
Finding what he was looking for he pulled out a white envelope with the Prussian seal holding it closed. He handed it through the bars. "Take it. Don't open it until the end of the war. Make sure Antonio sees it as well."  
France took the envelope and looked at it. Sure enough there was the messy scrawl of the Prussian addressing the envelope: To Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.  
"You realize this war is pointless. Thousands of people are dying for what? What is the purpose for this bloodshed? Why Gilbert? Why do you still fight along side him? Gil, please tell me why!" He had started off yelling but then it slowly faded into a whisper.  
"We lost out purpose when we started this war. Why, you ask, is because this is the only way to protect the people I cherish most." Gilbert gave him the saddest look he had ever seen and walked away whispering a final farewell. "Farewell zum letzten Mal mein Freund. Um Antonio, Abschied, und nicht mich betrüben."  
He walked away leaving those words hanging in the air. France watched the Prussian leave, why was did he sound so distant. This wasn't was the real Prussia, the one you thought was unbeatable, this was a broken man.

**Prussia's Side**  
Prussia stared absently at something in the distance, most likely smoke. The city of Paris had fallen spectacularly. Now he only dreaded what his brother was going to do with his best friends. His question was soon answered.  
"Bruder. I'm going to have that Frenchman executed." West said.  
Prussia looked at his little brother hiding the disappointment and pity in his eyes. This war had cost Germany his sanity and empathy. But this war was going to cost Prussia more.  
As they waited he saw two guards come carrying something between the two of them. He was wrong it was someone. Some one with long wavy blonde hair. He knew who it was but it would've been hard to tell with how many scratches and bruises littered his face. He saw the blue eyes look around and they landed on him he went back to his point on the horizon. He wouldn't allow his resolve to crumble.  
He heard his brother utter the words "France you are now under my control." Then there was silence. France was even going to plead with Germany to spare him, when did he have such a big pride. It seemed Germany didn't care either. He order one of the soldiers to step forth. It seemed like France didn't care. His eyes flashed to the man that had been through it all with. He was a soldier and wasn't supposed to be doing all this thinking but he knew that he had to save him. If he did that France would have to owe him on and that exactly what he needed.  
"Are you ready to accept your penalty for fighting against the Third Reich?" It wasn't a question. He gave the order to fire when ready.  
Prussia relaxed and quickly said "Bruder ließ ihn leben. Ist es nicht besser, ihn zu demütigen, wie er mit dir gemacht? Ihn zu töte ließ ihn nicht zu sehen, was aus Ihrer großen Nation werden." It was the only way he could see to get both parties out of this mess without having either die.  
Germany thought about it for a moment. Then he called off the gunman. "Return him to his cell. I want nothing more of him."  
The two guards took him back to his cell. I watched the retreating back to my brother. If he sensed anything he didn't say it. He had to give France his letter but the question is will he even be decent enough to give the letter to.  
On his way to the cell he took in the destruction. It was a wonder that France was looking as good as he was despite all of the damage done to his heart. The once beautiful city laid in ruins at his feet. He sighed at the thought that he helped to cause this. He highly doubted France would except an apology, after all this would be their first meeting since they had departed their separate ways at Spain's house.  
He made his way to the improvised PoW prison and without any trouble walked in and down the flight of stairs into the darkened hallway. There was a familiar head of blonde hair in one of the cells. He walked over to the cell door and the Frenchman looked up to see who it was. The coldness in his eyes made his heart clench.  
Where had he gone wrong to make one of his best friends hate him? He remembered the childish promise the three of them made when they were young children. They had promised each other that they would be together for as long as they were nations. It seemed he was the one who broke the promise.  
"Come to mix with the commoners?" The words were spat at him with hate and disgust.  
Gilbert, because being Prussia right now would result in a treason charge and make the situation worse, reached into his jacket searching for the letter. He saw the watchful expression his friend took.  
He pulled out the letter and held it out to Francis through the cell bars. He saw the hesitation. "Take it. Don't open it until the end of the war. Make sure Antonio sees it as well."  
Gilbert watched as Francis studied the envelope. Then Francis spoke up yelling at first then quieting down. "You realize this war is pointless. Thousands of people are dying for what? What is the purpose for this bloodshed? Why Gilbert? Why do you still fight along side him? Gil, please tell me why!"  
"We lost out purpose when we started this war. Why, you ask, is because this is the only way to protect the people I cherish most." Gilbert gave him the saddest look he had ever seen and walked away whispering a final farewell. "Farewell zum letzten Mal mein Freund. Um Antonio, Abschied, und nicht mich betrüben."  
He walked away not sure if would be able to hold it together much longer. Walking away he held back the tears and walked out of the door from the one of the only friends he ever had. He knew that this was the last time he would see them. It was a feeling that can't be described easily. He knew that this war was going to be costly, he only wanted to know how much.

_Europe 1942_

**France's PoV**  
The occupation of France still wasn't over but he had ended up being saved by England who had snuck in to free him. Since he had the time and resources now. It was late December and the Allies had America and Russia now. It seemed like the war was reaching a turning point in favor of the Allies, though France could do nothing, since most of his nation was under control and the French population was scattered or dead.  
He did one of the few things he could. He visited Antonio.  
"Francis? Mi Dios! You're alive?" Antonio cried happily when he answered the door. Antonio looked happy but his hair was messed up and he had bags under his eyes.  
"Oui. I am very much so." Francis said.  
The two walked into the living room which was nearly devoid of furniture. He could understand why. It was odd the two had been friends since they were children but never had they both been against the same foe that had once sat here and laughed with them.  
"Have you seen Gilbert, I mean, Prussia recently?" Antonio asked.  
Francis shot him an annoyed look. "Oui, the last I saw him was two years ago. When he saved my life." Antonio looked at him in surprise. "He gave me this letter, but we can't open it until the end of the war."  
Antonio gingerly took the letter in his hands. It was the last contact that they had from their third member. "Francis, do you think he's hiding something?"  
"I do. I only wish I knew what. If its something to do with this war then maybe we wouldn't be fighting and sitting here all together laughing. Like the old days." Francis answered.  
Antonio looked at him with sad eyes. He sensed something was going to happen to their dear Gilbert. He wonder what and why hadn't Gilbert told them the trio was known for never keeping secrets from each other.  
The two sat together in silence until dawn broke in the early morning. Francis got up and left. Leaving the letter with Antonio, since he would be less likely to lose it and less tempted to open it, after all France and Prussia are at war. The two shared a good bye.  
Francis walked down the stone path, many thoughts running through his head. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to organize his thoughts.  
"Gil, what's wrong with you, let us help." He said to no one as the street he was on was completely deserted.

**Prussia's PoV**  
He sat in the empty meeting room the other occupants had left the room a few minutes ago. It was getting harder to secure a victory and hold control over the Axis territory. The Axis were starting to lose. The allies now had Russia, the dammed traitors, and America who joined in after Japan bombed him earlier this month. Why Japan did that they had no idea all they knew is he did.  
Germany was getting more snappish and more easily angered. He had learned to tread carefully. He hadn't seen Francis or Antonio in a long time. He sighed he figured as much, Francis wouldn't become a traitor and Antonio just had a civil war not even ten years ago. So he was for once in his life alone, he could've laughed at the situation if it wasn't so grave. The feeling he had since this war started to brewing kept getting worse. He wanted to tell Francis and Antonio about this feeling but he knew that if he did they wouldn't let him out of their sights. The trio was extremely protective of each other. Closing his eyes, he remembered when he was still a Teutonic knight.  
He had gotten in a battle and had come out victor by the skin of his teeth and he was bleeding badly, stumbling blindly he knew that he should've called Francis or Antonio as a backup. He made it to a clearing where he promptly passed out. The next thing he knew was he had something cool on his forehead and he didn't feel the blood running down his sides anymore. He also felt two different pressures on him. He cracked open a crimson eye and saw brown wavy hair in his face. Moving his head he saw blonde hair on his other side. He knew who hair belonged to. There was no one else he knew that had enough gall to do this.  
"Get off of me." The young Prussian had grumbled.  
In an instant both of his friends had shot wide awake, relief in their faces.  
"Gilbert! You're okay!" Antonio chirped.  
"Of course, you can't kill someone as awesome as me!" He said with a smirk.  
Francis rolled his eyes. "Someone certainly tried to. Why didn't you ask for help?"  
Prussia looked at both of his friends. "I thought I could handle it. I beat him but he did a number on me."  
"Yes, he did. Don't do things like that on your own anymore." Francis scolded.  
"That is what friends are for." Antonio added smiling happily.  
Prussia looked looked at two young nations on with him on the bed. He knew that he had found his place amongst them. He hadn't ever felt friendship but he trusted these two completely.  
He found himself nodding along with his thoughts. "I will, but you guys have to do the same!"  
Naturally there was no hesitation with the other two as they said "Of course." At the same time. Then they gave him a group hug, and he found himself returning it. He had made the right choice.  
Prussia woke up with his head on the table. That day was one of the happiest of his life and there was the unspoken promise that they would have no secrets. He covered his face with his hands. He let out a shaky breath and stood up now was not the time to be sentimental, he was in the middle of a war and on the losing side.

_Europe 1944_

**Francis PoV**  
The war with Germany was over. He had surrendered and now Germany and Prussia stood in front of the Allied Powers. He saw the defeat and shame on Germany's face. Prussia stood there proud as ever looking at the nations who stood before him in the eye.  
When he looked at Francis in the eye he saw that there was a silent apology in them, the normal gloating crimson eyes held sorrow as well. France wasn't stupid, he knew that the apology ran deeper than the betrayal. Whatever was the secret Prussia had been keeping was about to come out into the open.  
England spoke up you could see the triumphant look in his eyes. Nobody could blame him after the blitzes. "You stand before the council of the Allied powers as we deiced your punishment for your actions."  
France stepped up. "You are being charge for crimes against humanity, what do you have to say in your defense?"  
Germany remained silent. But Prussia spoke up much to France's and everyone else's surprise. That included his brother.  
"It was a complete mistake on our part and I'm not going to ask for forgiveness, I know millions of people died. But whatever you chose to do to us isn't going to be to good for us."  
France stared at his friend, Prussia hadn't tried to defend himself. The albino had thrown himself under the bus along with his brother. There was a look in the crimson eyes that made Francis question how well he really knew Gilbert. He looked his friend in the eye trying to get some read on the emotions his friend was feeling.  
The Allied Powers gathered around each other. They where talking about how to punish each other.  
"Maybe we should separate them?" China suggested.  
"I'll take one of them for my own." Russia answered.  
France flashed a look of concern to his prussian friend who appeared not to notice.  
"Which one?" America asked in a loud whispering voice.  
"The Albino, he's closest to me." The Russian chuckled humorlessly.  
"Prussia?" England asked, France could tell that he wasn't fond of the idea.  
"We'll have a vote! Like a democracy!" America said loudly.  
The other nations shot him glares.  
"As much as it pains to me to agree with him. Its the only way to get something done." England said in an exasperated voice.  
"All in favor of separating the nations of Prussia and Germany?" China called for the vote.  
Russia raised his hand as did China and America.  
"Three to two." England said. He looked at France apologetically.  
"I know." France sighed.  
He didn't want to let anyone know how worried he was. He also knew Gilbert would take this as a personal betrayal, after all once they became the Bad Touch Trio they had promised each other that they would protect each other with their lives. Gilbert wasn't trusting by nature his hundreds of years of wars but he had given Francis and Antonio his complete trust. Francis looked at Gilbert as they returned to the original positions.  
Gilbert returned Francis's gaze, the crimson eyes looked a little curious. Francis quickly questioned his friends sanity.  
"It has been decided by a close vote that your punishment shall be separation." Engalnd began. If put like that it didn't sound so bad until the next words. "Russia is willing to take one of you. We'll decide on it if neither of you volunteer." France knew the meaning behind those words. 'Not like we expect you to.'  
"I volunteer." Prussia spoke suddenly. His authority was back, he was in complete control of the situation and they hadn't noticed. No one could argue with him he had his own victory. France stared at the man in wonder. He had planned this somehow.  
France stared at the man with complete shock for a different reason than the others, this is what Gilbert had known. How Francis wasn't sure but there wasn't any doubt now. The other Allied Powers stared at the albino in shock because he had volunteered to go with Russia.  
Russia smiled his creepy smile. "Then you are to live with me."  
France felt his heart stop, something wasn't right.

**Prussia PoV**  
His brother and himself stood in front of the Allied Powers. His brother was hanging his head in shame and defeat. Prussia on the other hand remained proud. Looking at the victors in the eyes.  
From America he got respect and maybe a tiny bit of hate when he stared into the young hyperactive countries eyes.  
England's only showed anger, hate, and sorrow. The english gentleman held his eyes steadily.  
China's eyes were that of surprise and annoyance. As if the Chinese man was thinking how does he still have the audacity to look us in the eyes.  
The Russians were hard to read. But he saw the slight nod he got. The Russian accepted his futile way of resistance.  
He came to France's last. His crimson eyes met the clear blue ones of France. He tried with his entire being to convoy an apology. It seemed the Frenchman understood and he saw that he was forgiven. He saw the pain and sorrow in his best friend's eyes.  
England spoke up Prussia could see the triumphant look in his eyes. Nobody could blame him after the blitzes he and his brother had ordered. "You stand before the council of the Allied powers as we deiced your punishment for your actions."  
France stepped up. Prussia stared at him. He really didn't care what was being said. But the feeling was becoming unbearable. "You are being charge for crimes against humanity, what do you have to say in your defense?"  
Germany remained silent. He spoke up much to the Allied Powers surprise. He saw the most in France's eyes. "It was a complete mistake on our part and I'm not going to ask for forgiveness, I know millions of people died. But whatever you chose to do to us isn't going to be to good for us."  
How could they even deny that they hadn't done what they had. The shouldn't even try to defend themselves. The surprise grew on France's face but Prussia resisted the urge to laugh.  
The Allies had converged into a circle, those five nations held his and his brother's fate. He couldn't hear what was being said. But the feeling that he had been having was getting worse each and each second. Almost as if it was telling him his time was near for him to understand this feeling.  
He heard a louder whisper and he knew it came from the American. Moments later he saw France shoot him a look. Telling him all he needed to know. Someone had suggested something that was going to bother Francis. He ignored the look.  
The American spoke again. Sounding excited about something. He saw the Allies break up and head to their original positions.  
"It has been decided by a close vote that your punishment shall be separation." Engalnd began. If put like that it didn't sound so bad until the next words. "Russia is willing to take one of you. We'll decide on it if neither of you volunteer."  
The feeling suddenly told him that this was his moment. "I volunteer." He said with authority back in his voice. He could tell the others were surprised not only at his actions but his tome. He looked at the group as a whole daring at any of them to object, that included West who looked like a ghost with how pale he had went when Prussia had said those words.  
Russia stared straight at him a smiled the creepiest smile yet. "Then you are to live with me."  
Prussia felt sick to his stomach but he had seen the silent challenge in the Russian violet eyes. So he held them.  
In the corner of his eyes he saw France's petrified face.  
So this is how I die? He thought.

_Aftermath of the war._

**France's PoV**  
Francis walked up the pathway to the Spaniard's house. Only the Allied Powers knew that Russia had Prussia. Everyone else thought he was solitary confinement. The door was open before he even had the chance to open the door. Spain was standing their looking at his best friend.  
"Francis! Why did you do that to Gil! You know how he is when he's alone." Antonio said in an accusing tone.  
"I voted against it, 'Tonio." He sighed.  
"I figured." Antonio said. "The letter now?"  
Francis nodded and walked into the house. Antonio walked to the place he had put the letter. Francis had found himself a spot on the couch waiting for Antonio to come back .  
Antonio returned waving the letter. "Finally we get to read it." He said solemnly.  
"I had rather hoped that Gilbert would've been the one to tell us instead of a letter." Francis sighed.  
"Si." Antonio was opening the letter now hands shaking, with anticipation or fear he had no clue.  
The envelope was set on a side table once the letter was out of it. Francis and Antonio shared a look. Antonio opened the letter. Once he finished reading it Antonio stared blankly ahead and looked at the wall.  
Francis took the letter.  
To my dearest friends Francis and Antonio.  
So if you're reading this something happened to me, I don't know what, I'm not that awesome to know the future.  
Anyway, where to begin. Damn this is hard. First off Sorry Francis for attacking your heart, I hope you can forgive me. Antonio, if you joined the war after this letter was written I apologize for any of the things that might've happened to you.  
I'm not writing this letter for that though. A while back I got this feeling, I can describe it but it sort of felt like it was on a time limit. Then once the war began I noticed that with each passing day it grew worse. I didn't tell you this because I know that you wouldn't have let me participate.  
I always knew that in out trio I would be the first to die, or whatever happens to nations once they fall. I'm sorry that I'm talking like this. Admit it Prussia was weakening, it was only a matter of time before I fall. Both of your guy's nations are strong and will last for hundreds of years past mine. I did my time as a Powerful Kingdom but its not enough anymore.  
Like I said I don't know what happened to me but I know that my time is almost up and I didn't want to die, if I'm dead, without apologizing and keeping a secret from you two. I'm so sorry. I offer you this, the only thing I can offer you is my last words to you to be heartfelt and honest something I hardly ever was.  
There were tear stains smearing the ink. But it was still legible.  
I also wanted you to know that you guys were the only people I trusted with my life. I love you and thank you. For everything. I will miss you.  
I'm certain that this feeling is my impending death and because I might not get to say it any time else. Don't dwell on me, live your lives as the Bad Touch Duo.  
Goodbye Antonio. Goodbye Francis. I will always love you two and cherish our friendship.  
Sincerely yours  
Gilbert Beilschmidt, Kingdom of Prussia.  
At the very bottom of the letter was a photo of the three of them laughing and smiling like they usually did. Even though it was black and white you could still see the love between the three of them. Francis on the left and Antonio on the right with Gilbert in the middle.  
Francis stared at the letter, it had multiple tear stains letting him know that Gilbert wasn't just pulling something, that he truly knew that this would be his last time that he was able to talk to them. How could they not have noticed. Francis let the letter fall. The letter fluttered down landing between the two life long friends.  
"Francis, why?" Antonio asked looking at him with sad eyes.  
"I don't know, I just don't know." He answered.

**Prussia Pov**  
Prussia lay in a pool of his own blood. Russia was trying his hardest to inflict as much pain as possible before the wall was started. They both knew the moment the wall was started Prussia would dissolve. He stared at the ceiling, wondering if his two friends had read the letter. Probably. He thought. Then he wondered how the reacted.  
Not like they could to much. He thought grimily the European nations all were trying to recover exhausted from the war, or in morning.  
The wall was scheduled to start tomorrow. He felt a feeling of understanding, he wasn't sad about dying. He had no regrets, he had kept everyone he cared about safe and that was all that mattered to him.  
The lack of blood made him fall into unconsciousness. He knew the next he awoke he would have started to fade. There was no nation of Prussia anymore it was east Germany it has been for years to the public showing him that his little brother was strong now. He had just held on because he was selfish.  
The next morning he was right he was already fading. Some of the less important memories had been forgotten and as the morning progressed he felt it so much more. By midday the only things he hadn't forgotten was his brother and the other two members of the trio. Even then the memories of his brother started to disappear until he was only left with those of Francis and Antonio.  
The young albino was dressed in his uniform the king had told him to meet his neighbor but when he got there his neighbor was like nothing he expected. It was a very flirty happy boy by the name of Francis, or France. The older boy had called Gilbert strange but cute. Introducing themselves. Then the pair became fast friends then one day the came across a Spaniard. For a time the pair had been thinking that something wasn't right something was missing. Gilbert had felt the since of missing dissapear when he had heard the boy introduce himself. From that moment the world had never seen a tighter alliance than that of the Prussian, French, and Spanish trio. In some parts they were even faded.  
Then there was the time in their later years when they stoped aging when Francis and Antonio were feared pirates but Prussia being more inland than either of the two aforementioned nations, Gilbert had trouble accepting that his friends had finally left him behind. But Francis had come to his rescue giving Gilbert his own boat and crew, of course they were pirates and Gilbert was hardly every one it because he was constantly fighting Austria and he had a little brother now.  
Prussia woke up from his sleep as he heard foot steps approach him. They weren't solid sounding but more of a ghostly sound. He looked up it was Holy Roman empire give him a somewhat friendly look. Slowly Prussia realized he was no longer a nation that he had been dissolved. He closed his eye letting out one final breath.

**Francis PoV **  
He and Antonio had stayed together the entire night. Trying to get used to having the pair of them for right now. As far as either knew this was a temporary thing and Gilbert was just being overly Dramatic.  
There was a knock at the door. Francis got up to answer the door. He was confused when he saw America and England standing on the porch. America was looking down and frowning. England on the other hand had a blank face.  
"Can I help you?" Francis greeted the pair.  
"Can we come in?" England asked politely  
"Is Spain here as well?" The American asked.  
"Oui." He said in answer to both questions.  
Spain looked up confused when the other two nation walked in. Even more so when America wasn't being loud and not talking about being the hero and England and France not having an argument with each other.  
There was this atmosphere in the room that told the two the only thing his needed to know. It was the serious but sad atmosphere coupled with the behavior of the two english speaking nations.  
"Well?" Francis prompted.  
"I don't know how to say this." England began "But..."  
"Sorry." America cut the brit off.  
"For what, amigo?" Spain asked.  
America remained quiet looking at England. "Well..."  
England looked at the pair in the eyes. "Prussia was dissolved this morning."  
The two stared at him not understanding. "What?" Francis asked.  
"Prussia is no longer a nation. Its consider part of Germany now." England said.  
"What does that mean?" Spain asked.  
America spoke up. "I'm sorry but Gilbert has- is no longer with us."  
Francis and Antonio look at the young nation. Who seemed to be telling the truth even though he didn't believe it. The three older nations knew it was possible for one of them to die and had seen it happen but the younger one was only two hundred years old he hadn't experienced what the others had.  
England gave them apologetic looks and remained silent. The four nations sat in respectful silence.  
Hours after the two blonde nations had left the two remaining members stayed silent until Antonio broke it.  
"Francis. We've been around for a long time and lost our empire status. But we were consider nations." Antonio had said.  
"Oui. But Gilbert's nation was to much intertwined with Germany's." Francis answered the unspoken question.  
"We've seen nations disappear before." Antonio said distractedly.  
"Only the great ones. The Roman empire, Holy Roman empire." Francis said rubbing Antonio's back comfortingly.  
"Figures." Antonio said his voice cracking.  
"What do you mean?" Francis asked.  
"That Gilbert would die with the best of them." Antonio's voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Oui, he was always boasting about his awesomeness." Francis agreed.  
He saw the tear drops hit the wood floor. "He was. Do you think we'll just disappear like him?"  
"I do not know." Francis said.  
Antonio couldn't help it anymore he started to sob into Francis's shoulder. Mumbling words like "Francis...Gilbert...why?"  
Francis, being the lover he is, couldn't help but allow himself a few tears on Gilbert's part.  
Long after both had stopped crying. Antonio rubbed his red rimmed eyes and sniffled. "It won't be the same with out him."  
"No it won't." Francis agreed.  
"I miss him already." "So do I."

**I killed Prussia! Nooooooo! Wow. I had no idea how to end this. I may or may not right the Fall of the Berlin wall section of that. Also I may write a quick drabble on America and England conversation after they left. Let me know what you think! Let me know what your thoughts were. Also I'm going to write a Gauken!BTT chapter story so if you liked this then be on the watch for any of the other stories I mentioned. Thanks for reading!~IF **


	2. He's not telling

**Quick little continuation of the story. I wasn't happy about killing prussia and I finally had the time yay! So here you all are enjoy and here's the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HETALIA **

Antonio and Francis remained silent as the watched the trickle of people. Which slowly became a crowd cross over the wall that had held them captive under Russia's control. The pair watched as families and friends were reunited. They had come here on a whim, or more like a tribute. They knew that the younger german brother was around somewhere. But he was only here because it was people. Not because of his brother.

Francis and Antonio hadn't spoken about _him _since that day many years ago.

Most people passed them by not sparing them a second glance as they looked for their loved ones. The ones that hadn't suffered. Antonio looked at a girl who looked to be as old as the wall stood run to here father. It was nice that so many people are getting reunited. While he and Francis remained without the one person they both desperately needed.

"Francis?" Antonio asked.

"Yes?" Francis replied.

"Do you think that Prussia would forgive us?"

"I don't know. I know I have forgiven him. He saved my life."

Antonio's eyes widened. "How?" He hadn't been told everything that had gone on in the war but was always curious.

"When Paris became occupied. Germany, wanted me killed. Gilbert stepped in and saved me. Shortly before the last time I would ever see him."

Antonio stared at his friend. He wished he had gotten the chance to say a better farewell. He hadn't known at the time but it was still awkward and heartbreaking to know that the last memory of the three of them together was of fighting.

A small yellow bird fluttered over. The bird looked familiar. "Antonio look." Francis pointed at the bird on his head.

Antonio stared at it wide eyed. "That looks like Gilbird!"

Francis nodded and the two friends broke out in happy smiles for the first time in a long time. They had a living reminder of their friend now and a very dear reminder at that.

"I can't tell you how many times I found that bird in places it shouldn't be." Francis recalled fondly.

"Si, those were the times." Antonio agreed wistfully.

The pair of friends remained as long as the crowd still came through. Germany no doubt heading off when he figured that the ceremony was done and there was no chance of his brother ever returning. Antonio and Francis were here until they knew that no hoped remained. The bird had been encouraging. It could be a sign.

While the friends rested against the wall each lost in their own thoughts at leaning against a solitary tree a solitary figure stood. When one looked closer at this figure they could make out that it was a man. Lean and tall. If they dared to get closer then they would see a smile on the mans face. Not a wicked smile but a honest happy smile. It contrasted sharply from the crimson red eyes that looked sad and broken. As if they knew what he had caused. On closer inspection if a passerby was still curious they would see the nearly white hair that hung over his forehead. The man wore a blue uniform the was well taken care of and a black button up underneath, marking him as military. It would've been a dead give away should he begin to walk the confidence and poise of soldier. He was german by the Iron Cross over his neck that he fiddled with fondly.

Yes, this man was strange. He stood and stared at the wall for hours on end as if not wanting to leave his tree but wanting to see something. Something that had made him wonder. He was at undecided. Did he return to a world in which he should not be able to or did he retreat and wait until he was accidentally stumbled upon. There were so few of his kind that it would be easy for him to be tracked down. He knew that another nation that held this land under occupation would not hesitate to take him prisoner. The thought of that rather unappealing. Only one other course of action then. But how would he go about it? Walk calmly out there and see if he's recognized. He should be if there are any nations present, since the trickle had slowed remarkably.

Shrugging he stepped out from under his tree. Making a brisk pace to the wall. He knew that he would be open and anyone could see him, he could be easily overt taken in his weakened condition not saying he wouldn't put up a fight.

Walking over the threshold he was surprised that there was no liberating breeze of air. Instead when he looked around he was greeted by two pairs of eyes that he wasn't at all displeased to see but was surprised.

The dark blue and jade green eyes mirrored his surprise. Which he knew that they had just came to honor him and not find him. A bird chirped and landed on his head. The tension was quickly raising and he fought the urge to turn and run. He would wait to hear them out at least.

He took a breath, nothing happening, then after three intakes of air the silence was shattered.  
"Gilbert?" It was a question confirming a truth. Whispered as if he dared to break a beautiful dream. The green eyed man had uttered the word.

The man who he was addressing nodded in turn. Letting them know that this was not a dream. He mused however that the dream would be welcome among the pair of them. He knew who they were. He knew it but he couldn't understand why he had been able to return. When he asked about it he was told "Your mission as a nation is done but you still have a lot to do."

So here he was alive and well and keeping his immortality. He knew why he had been asked to return now. Not because his country still existed but because he was needed by the two in front of him. He didn't want to talk until the conversation was flowing. He needed a good question.

"H-how are you here?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert smiled. At least he got a chance to explain himself. "I'm here because I am needed."

Antonio cocked his head to the side. "Then you are human?"

"No, I'm immortal, just not a nation in the traditional sense anymore." Gilbert said.

Francis was to awe struck he was able to finally forgive and apologize to his friend. He was back but he couldn't believe that he was getting a second chance.

Gilbert turned his crimson gaze onto him and Francis swore that it was more intense than last time they met. Francis struggled finding his words. "Gil, I am so sorry! Can you forgive me?"

Gilbert answered without hesitation. "I can if you can forgive me. I am truly sorry."

Francis smiled "Yes." Antonio's face broke out into a large grin. He brought both of his friends into a bone crushing hug. Everyone was laughing and if they noticed Gilbert's paler complexion or cooler body temperature they didn't let on.

_Years later _

The three of them always return to the spot where they were reunited. Gilbert didn't understand the reasoning but he went anyway. Since his return the Bad Touch Trio was nearly inseparable. They were always near each other. Everyone grew to ignore it once they got over Prussia's reappearance.

Antonio hand an arm looped around Gilbert's shoulder and Francis had an arm around Gilbert's waste. The three of them would never admit it but they loved each other more than friends should and in time they would admit it they promised to themselves.

Staring at the place they were reunited it was silent until surprisingly Francis broke the silence. "Why?"  
"Why what?" The other two asked in union.

"Why Gil did you come back? Surely wherever you were was better than here." Francis elaborated.

"Oh. That's easy. It was boring." Gilbert smiled that smile were you knew no matter how much you pried you would never get anything more from him.

The binding force that had always been with them was stronger each unwilling to lose another member unsure they would get a second chance. That's why they were inseparable. Friends in war and in life. That's how they always wanted to be. Gilbert wasn't bound to a country any longer but he still had his own responsibilities for returning. If a war broke out he couldn't fight in it since he wouldn't be able to choose what side he would have to sit out which was not an exciting prospect for him so he prayed from no more wars.

Antonio noticed Gilbert's face and squeezed him tighter. "We'll be fine. We can stand the test of time. We've already with stood the test of death."

Gilbert let out a low chuckle. "You're right we will be fine." _Once we are all more than friends. _He didn't say the last part out loud.

As a strategist it was his job to study people and know what they planned it was simple to him to know that everyone wanted the same thing but he would be dammed if started it. It was someone else's turn for that.

Prussia, who always went by Gilbert now, did in fact represent something. Other wise the magic of the immortals wouldn't work on him that's why most nations can't come back once the fall. But he chose not to comeback a nation but instead the personified second chance. He represented everyone who screwed up in their life or relationship and could turn around fix it. He represented those who almost die and are clinically dead but are revived. He was a different type of personified being. He won't tell. That's the beauty of it. You can always change things but sometimes another chance is all you really need. Like him and Francis to patch things up over a now silly war. Or Antonio and him for not having a proper good bye and for all three of them to finally get together with the loves of their lives. He smiled to himself as the other walked on ahead. For some reason unknown to Francis and Antonio Gilbert turns around and places a finger over his mouth in a 'quiet' gesture and then walks to catch up to the other two. After all he isn't telling

**I don't know what happened at the end there. I sort of like it. Anyway leave a review below if you enjoyed it I'll even take a smiley face! Also if you have a request go to my Tumblr, the link is on my profile! Later! ~IF**


End file.
